Guardian Ghosts
by Timid Vulpine
Summary: Fox and Falco compete for Krystal's love, she only has eyes for Fox, and Falco is actually in love with someone else. Everyone alive is happy. But there's someone in the background who is willing to kill anyone who breaks Krystal's heart...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain.

Hi hi everyone!

Well... OK, I thought I'd see if I could keep up with 2 stories at once. That, and I've been watching "Ghost Whisperer" lately...

Don't worry, I won't give up on my first story, but I'm having a go at doing 2.

I'm setting this one... after Adventures!

So, Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.

Chapter 1: Battle for the babe.

* * *

"_And the planet died, and the angles flew,_

_But one survived, and three dead knew,_

_The living one would need help ,so,_

_They stayed behind, refused to go."_

_By Calis Drey, Grethin asteroid belt, space date 18/03/2009._

* * *

Fox dashed down the hall towards Krystal's room. He wondered if he was too late, if Falco had beaten him there. Reaching his target, Fox straitened his shirt and neckerchief, then knocked on the door. Krystal answered it cheerfully.

"Hiya, Fox"came her perky greeting. "I was hoping you'd get here first." She winked, slyly.

Fox grinned. So, she worked out the fact he and Falco had been competing for her affection. The way she casually lent on the door frame in her Saurian outfit told him he was winning.

"Falco's a jerk" Krystal confided in him as she led him into her room. "I mean, he tried to pull me last night."

Fox followed her in, glancing (completely by accident, of course) at her butt and flopped down onto the sofa next to the young vixen. Anxious not to make Falco's mistake, Fox asked, as casually as possible, "So, which line did he use? Just out of curiosity, that's all."

Krystal lounged on Fox, snuffing up the rich, earthy scents that accompanied the vulpine after a run: a mix of sweat, adrenalin, and deodorant. She looked up at him, saw him smiling and sighed."Well, last night..."

* * *

12 hours previous in the team lounge.

* * *

Krystal yawned. She sat on the opposite side of the sofa to Falco, dressed in denim jeans, black and gold 'freedom' t-shirt, a grey cardigan and black 'baby sham' trainers, rather sleepy. Falco saw this, grinned and lent toward her. "Sleepy?"

She yawned again. "Mmmm-hmm."

"Wanna come back to my room for a snooze?

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Back to Fox and Krystal.

* * *

"...and so I slapped him." Krystal shrugged. She saw Fox grinning and shaking his head, chuckling to himself quietly. "What? What is it?!"

It was Fox's turn to sigh. "Tactless bastard. He knows he can't pull of that move. He just wanted to see your butt naked."

Krystal shrugged again. "I was never REALLY interested in HIM. I was just YOU work, so I knew you REALY wanted me." She cuddled up to Fox and started undoing his shirt buttons. Fox had realised by the fifth button, but didn't do anything to stop her. She rested her head against his bare, muscle-bound chest, and he stroked her gently behind one ear. They stayed that way for hours

* * *

Elsewhere, with Falco.

* * *

Falco leant on his Arwing. He didn't know impulse brought him there, but there he was.

Suddenly he turned. There was a vulpine at the other end of the landing bay. Tall. Green. Tired looking. He looked like Krystal. Falco gripped his blaster. "Who the hell are you?"

The Green Vulpine didn't even blink. "Stay off my sister."

Falco grinned. So, he WAS Krystal's brother. "Is that an order?" He cracked his knuckles. "Cuz if it is, you'll have to beat me first."

The Green Vulpine didn't try to dodge. Falco's fist just went strait through his face. He grinned and grabbed Falco's arm and wrenched. Hard. The cracking made Falco feel sick. He fell on his butt and looked up at the Green Vulpine.

There was an evil grin on his face. "Maybe the only way to get through to you is to beat you into a bleeding PULP!" And charged.

* * *

AUTHORS INPUT: Hi hi,

Woah. Sounds like Falco's in trouble, don't it? Wonder what's gonna happen to him.

Like the poetry? Wrote it myself. The Grethin asteroid belt is somewhere close to where Sauria used to be. I made up the poet's name and the date. Calis Drey is FEMALE! There aren't enough female characters in the Star fox games. You start getting there when it comes to Command.

I have SO many Ideas for storeys, but only two note books. After I finish one of the others, I plan to write one based on Mulan. Oh, I'm aiming to get a chapter per week up. Doesn't matter which storey.

I know, this is first and formost a supernatural, but I'm just setting up here, OK?

Well, that's about it, so,

Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Star fox characters are the product of Nintendo, not me. This includes comic book characters, games characters, and unreleased characters. Any other characters are completely of my own brain.

Oh and "Arse" is product of being round a particular friend too much.

Hi hi again, I'm back!

Okay, let's start with my being shot down. I did say, in my other story that I didn't want to get shot down. Ah well, I ever specified in this one, so let's start by being annoyed at him.

Foxkong, thanks for reviewing, as this is important to me. I've been publishing for a little under 2 months now, so I haven't really got the hang of this genre yet. But you made some good points. Alright, the "Fox and Krystal falling in love" bit WASN'T the most original thing in the world, but I like to think that I've added my own twist to the "interfering brother" bit (oh, PLEASE! I made it OBVIOUS with his first line of duologue that he was Krystal's brother). You're right about the bit with Falco's attacker, and I've got a more descriptive chapter this time round, and I'm letting you see how they feel a bit more. But it's a supernatural story too. It can't be TOO mushy. If you want to see a short chapter, look at the first chapter of my other story.

Well, that's my venting done, (well, not at home, but who cares about my home life?) let's get on, shall we?

Bye byes for now,

Timid Vulpine.

Chapter 2: The Ghosts and The Love

* * *

"_Dust. Dust is all that there is now,_

_Where there was once a peaceful planet,_

_And a metal comet, streaking away, I wonder how,_

_Technology never evolved there, I know it._

_Someone must have got away,_

_And though I know one day we shall meet,_

_They must be allowed to grieve this day._

_These aren't conditions in which to meet."_

_By Calis Drey, Grethin asteroid belt, space date 14/03/2009_

* * *

Krystal rested her head on Fox's shoulder. They were wandering towards the galley after Fox had complained of being hungry. Well, he hadn't. His stomach had, resulting in a brief fit of hysterics from Krystal. Now they were walking down the hall, asking each other random questions.

Fox snuffed up a scent for the ninth time in five minuets. He didn't know quite what it was, but it was coming from Krystal and driving him nuts. In a good way. He snuffed it up eagerly, trying to place it. He thought they were Krystal's shampoo or something, until he realised that she hadn't showered yet today. It was her natural scent! Fox was stunned and aroused by her scent, feeling as if his rib cage was too small all of a sudden. He was dimly aware of something happening between his legs.

"Fox? Fox!" Krystal's voice brought him back to his reality. She smiled at him gently. "I was just asking, if you were any piece of furniture, which one would you be?"

Fox thought for a minute. "Do plumbed ones count?"

Krystal looked at him with a curious look. Huh? Plumbing? What WAS Fox playing at? "Why don't you say one without, and then one with?"

"Okay," Fox grinned "If I were any piece of YOUR furniture, unplumbed would be your bed, and plumbed would be your shower" Fox knew this was a big risk, but he knew that if this worked, she'd be flattered. On the other hand, if he didn't pull this off right, he was as good as dead. But he took the chance the Gods gave him.

Krystal blinked at him. "Um... wow? And your reason?"

Fox cuddled her in closer so she couldn't get a punch to his face if this went wrong. "Because, to you, I am undoubtedly comfy," He tapped her nose at this point, producing a giggle, "so I am the perfect bed for you. And the shower is 'cause I could help you get clean, release stress in a safe way, and see you naked, all at the same time!" He silently readied himself for a blow to the stomach.

It never came. Instead, Krystal started giggling like an innocent little school girl (something FOX would like to see in HIS lifetime). When she'd calmed down, she said, quite giddily, "Well, if it were ME being YOUR furniture, I'd be you favourite been bag chair, since you spend so much time sat in that thing, and I'd get a load of contact with that sexy thing you call an arse." She gave it a gentle pinch.

Fox smirked as his heart swelled for her again. "Kinky!"

Krystal looked thoughtful for a second. "Either that or... your toilet." Fox raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come ON Fox. Your toilet has one of those infer-red thingies that can tell when your done peeing. I'd get a great view of your junior every day."

Fox peered at her. "Junior..?" Krystal pointed between his legs. "Ahh, I get it." He smiled at this new information on the vixen's personality. "Well, you'd probably see more in the morning. Things always seem to move slower then..."

Krystal giggled. "You know, all this toilet-talk has made me need to use one. Do you mind if I..."

Fox smiled (at politeness more than anything else) and released her. "No, not at all. Go on before you have an accident!"

Krystal smiled and dodged into a hallway toilet, Fox waited outside, and an invisible figure, only seen by Krystal, snuck in through the closed door.

* * *

As soon as Krystal locked the door she turned and hissed, "Ruby, come out, NOW!"

After a few seconds hesitation, the young ghost faded up from nothing. First came supple, leather, knee-high boots, then her furry red legs, then the skirt (a little longer the one Krystal was wearing and without the slits) covering feminine curves, then the bare red stomach with a white rose birthmark, then the small white tank top with a small crystal necklace, then a fluffy vixen tail, and then the red arms with simple armour over the forearms. Finally came a young, elegant, anxious face with medium-long hair in a plat. Put it all together, you had Krystal's sixteen-year-old sister, Ruby.

Krystal was truly pissed off, but she kept her voice down. She didn't want Fox to start thinking she was insane. She cared too much about getting him as her mate for that to happen. "What the HELL is WRONG with you!?"

Ruby pulled a cute, innocent face. "I don't know what you mean." She spoke at normal volume. Of course, Fox wouldn't be able to hear her unless he had a skill like Krystal's, even if Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs.

This just irritated Krystal more. "Oh yes you bloody well DO!" She grabbed her sister's arm and pinched, hard. She didn't draw blood though. She couldn't "Following me and Fox around, whispering in my ear, 'kiss him', and 'pinch his arse', and 'pull his tail', like I'm some bloody dog!"

"OW! I don't say 'arse', I say 'ass! And it was just advice! And you DID pinch his ass! And..."

"I don't give a crap! If I took all your advice, Fox would drop me like the hot end of a branding iron! Ruby, I don't need this!" Krystal paused. She was still speaking quietly, but she was close to tears. She removed her nails from her sister's arm. "Please Ruby, I care for him, I love him, and I need to have a relationship on my own."

Ruby smiled sympathetically. "Of course, Krys. You can do this. On your own." She embraced her sister. "I love you. NEVER forget that. We all love you." Krystal returned the embrace. She was sorry she'd lain a hand on her sister.

* * *

In the hallway with Fox.

Fox waited patiently for Krystal. Since he had nothing better to do, he wondered where the HELL Falco was. Fox decided that the avian was either still asleep or down in the launch bay. The vulpine wasn't really that BOTHERED, but he needed to pass the time SOMEHOW.

Suddenly, a feminine voice chimed, "So, how do you think it's going? With Krystal, I mean."

Fox span round. Standing there, curious expression on her muzzle, was a tabby feline. But instead of the normal varied shades of grey, she was red, orange and yellow. She was dressed in something similar to Krystal, but she had felt shoes instead of sandals, and her shoulder pads reached over her armpits.

Fox snarled quietly. "How the HELL did you get in here?!" He wanted to grab his blaster, but he didn't have it with him.

The feline showed her palms to him. "That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that my name's Flare, and I'm a good friend of Krystal. So," She grinned slyly at him, "how, do you, think, it's going?"

Fox looked at her. Flare? He thought Krystal had mentioned the name. He wasn't sure. But Flare seemed harmless enough, so he let his guard down a little. "I think she's warming to me, not totally sure, but I think we can make this work."

Flare's smile turned cheerful. "That's absolutely bloody BRILLIANT!" Her expression then turned urgent. "Now listen to me. It is CRUCIAL that you do NOT tell Krystal that you saw me. Don't ask why, I won't answer, just PLEASE," She gripped his arm tightly, making him wince, "You CAN'T tell her. Please."

Fox regarded Flare's pleading, desperate expression and said "Uh... O-Okay." He jerked round as the toilet flushed. Krystal had finished in the toilet already. He was dimly aware of Flare releasing his arm. When he looked back, she was gone, and Krystal was joining him.

A store room on the Great Fox

The door was locked. It had been that way for a few months. This didn't bother Flare, as she walked STRAIGHT through the wall. She looked back at the part of the wall she'd just walked through and smiled. Not a mark there, as usual. Having been dead for just under a year now, nothing much bothered her any more, but she just COULDN'T get over how COOL that was! The feline turned to see Ruby sat looking thoughtfully at the packing case that was her seat. Flare sat on one next to it.

"Where is HE?" Flare inquired, referring to the third and final member of their little un-dead party. She didn't care, she was just being polite.

"Haven't the foggiest." Ruby replied, kicking her heels against the packing case which was, incidentally, filled with sweet foods such as shortbread, chocolate, fudge and more. Ruby longed for a crowbar. Just 'cause she was dead didn't mean she couldn't eat, and Ruby LOVED sugary foods.

Just then, the Green Vulpine stepped through a nearby wall. "I'm right here. You weren't worried, were you Flare?" Flare simply ignored him.

Ruby was a tad more courteous to her elder brother. "Hello, Emerald. Off bothering the living again?" This was answered by Emerald pointing his middle finger at her, then at the ceiling, causing her to giggle. She examined him out of the corner of her eye as he leaned, sulking, against a nearby wall.

He looked like a male version of Krystal, except he was green (duh!), his hair was half as long and twice as messy, he had a light scar down one side of his face, and their family symbol (the white rose that all three were born with) was on his neck not on his hip. To Ruby, the twins looked so alike it was creepy.

Emerald was wearing what he had died in: light body armour on his arms, back and chest, a pair of light shorts, a leather headband with a small crystal set in the centre, a small ruby necklace and leather boots (much like the ones Ruby was wearing). Most women would say he looked rugged and handsome. His mother would say he looked scruffy.

Flare peered at the heel of one of the boots. She thought she saw something. Blue feathers? She couldn't be sure. It could be anything in this light. She couldn't be sure...

Galley on the Great Fox.

Fox sat back, his stomach feeling fit to burst. Krystal had cooked. Gods, Fox had never even GUESSED that she was SUCH a good COOK. He let out a contented sigh as Krystal made her way round the table and sat on his lap. She was very light and elegant to say the least.

Gently, she began scratching him behind the ear. "So, what do you think. Am I a good cook or what?" she cooed in his ear as she looped her spare arm around his shoulders. She moved her chest towards him a few centimetres.

Fox noticed this with a slight smile. He let out another contented sigh as he looped an arm around her waist. "I think I'm hooked." Krystal's hand stopped scratching behind his ears and scratched his belly instead. Fox's ear twitched in bliss and gave a small moan of pleasure. "Yup, my second biggest addiction: your cooking." He cuddled her in, feeling content.

Krystal pushed back a little from him, a puzzled expression on her muzzle. "Only second?"

"Yup!"

"Well, what's first?"

Fox smiled. He'd been watching her face the whole way through, and he found the way her nose wriggled whilst she talked irresistibly sweet. "You should KNOW this one, Krystal." He tickled her bare stomach, producing a small round of giggles. "It's YOU."

Krystal stopped smiling. She wasn't expecting that. She looked down and smiled quietly and blinked back tears of joy. "Oh..." She looked up again.

Their eyes met. Fox's heart felt to big again. Krystal felt the same. Their lips tingled. They leaned towards each other. Their eyes closed. Their lips met. Their hearts sang.

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi again.

Mushy enough for everyone? Sorry about leaving Falco in a tight spot and not mentioning him. But, if you do feel like that, re-read the bit in the store room.

I was aiming to get this out on Friday, but I've had a BIG production in Drama, I didn't manage my time properly, and, on top of all that, I've had a friend over. So, I had him put in what I'd like to call: EDITORS INPUT. But not yet.

One thing my friend (who shall remain nameless for the time being) asked about is saying "Gods" instead of "God". In my fan fictions, there is multiple Gods with a capital "G".

So, without further ado, (spell checked after, but not changed):

EDITORS INPUT: Very good and well written, considering all the interruptions, mentioned and not.

I find it a cliffhanger waiting to find out what happened to Falco. Oh, I myself will be(hopefully) writing my own fan fictions. I would tell you my Author name, but I can't remember it at the moment. So, be gentle and review this masterpiece. Biyoyoyon.

This is Timid Vulpine, back from playing Halo 2. Honestly, I'm CRAP as HELL at it! The Editor (a.k.a my friend) is playing as my profile, and he's MUCH better at it.

Well, that's all I can think of, other than this is 5 pages long or 2697 words, but don't go expecting that from me all the time. So it's... whatever the smeg The Editor finished with means... from The Editor, and it's

Bye byes from me,

Timid Vulpine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi again!

How is everyone? I got a grand total of one review this week! He is special. (Well, I think it's a boy...) So, anyone else want to review? Please? WHY IS NO-ONE REVIEWING??

Ahem... sorry, it's just a little exasperating. I'm not saying the two who already reviewed aren't anybody, I just would like more than one review per week.

Anyway, thank you WhisperingZephyr, you've been the first person to actually be completely supportive for this story. Thank you. Major ups there! ' I am working hard. My spare time is fan fiction time.

Which reminds me, next week I'm updating Spirits Arise on Friday, because the Friday coming is my last official day in year 9! The Friday just gone is the last day of teaching, next week being project week (more writing time!)

For now, I'm moving 'chapter upload day' ('cool name', I hear you chant sarcastically. Hey, it's a Saturday afternoon I'm writing this bit, and I haven't had any coca cola yet! I'm not that creative yet!) from Fridays to Sundays. It's just easier, and I never made a Friday deadline. Yes, it DOES take me a long time to write this stuff, but I write it out in pencil, THEN type the stuff up.

ARGH! I've just yammered on for over half a page, so without further ado,

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

Chapter 3: Caring.

* * *

"_Family. It's a funny thing, really,_

_Family comes from love, love comes from friendship,_

_And friendship comes from a special trust,_

_And that trust is born of a great hardship._

_But, does that mean that family is born of hardship?_

_Or does it mean that you are stronger than you know?"_

_By Holly Karlile, Persia, space date 9/11/2002_

* * *

Fox and Krystal laughed. They were lain head to hip on Fox's bed, Fox with his shirt off, Krystal with her armour scattered halfway across the room. Fox nuzzled Krystal's hip, making her giggle.

After the kiss, Krystal had gone strangely quiet. She had led Fox, in silence, back to his room. All the time, Fox had been trying to think of a good conversation starter. He felt it wasn't fair on a man, having to think of something to talk about just after his first ever kiss. Not in the presence of the girl, for at least five minuets.

Once they'd entered his room, however, Krystal had left Fox with precious little time for talking. As soon as the door had closed behind them, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard, making frequent dips to lick at his neck. In the blissful confusion that followed, Fox somehow managed to remove Krystal's armour, touched her butt several times, making her moan in pleasure each time, got her sat on the bed and move a pillow so that, when they finally disengaged maws, her head landed on something soft. He hardly remembered loosing his shirt, but he didn't mind. It was actually the he hadn't overheated.

Krystal slid inside the pillow case, underneath the actual pillow itself, planning on giving her head a little more support. She was slightly surprised when she felt something cardboard. This perplexed the young vixen. Why would Fox have cardboard inside his pillow case? It was rather small, so Krystal pulled it out, thinking it was a diary. It would explain why Fox had hidden it. She was quite stunned by what she saw instead.

It was a five-pack condoms! Only it was open, and there were only three. She pulled one out and examined it closely. It was made of orange plastic, but that was the only thing special about it. She saw Fox look down at her, then at the condoms, then back at her. He was blushing. Krystal looked back down at the condoms before placing them back where she got them. "Fox, WHY in the WORLD do you have an open pack of condoms in your pillow case?" She drew the other pillow down next to her head and patted it, indicating he put his head there, planning on cuddling up to him whilst he talked.

Fox sighed and repositioning himself to comply with the vixen's wishes, slipping an arm round her shoulders as he did so. He chose his words very carefully, fearing for his balls. He hadn't even used them yet. "I was seventeen, and I had this girlfriend. Her name was Fara Phoenix. I kinda got the feeling she wanted to go all the way, you know? So I bought a few packs of those." He pointed at the condoms. "You're holding the last pack. There are only a couple left now..." He looked vaguely embarrassed, and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out what he was thinking about, what with the way his eyes glancing at her's, then away, then at her breasts, then away again. It was a rather awkward silence. Not that she didn't like that sort of attention from Fox, in fact she loved it, but she wanted to know WHY he only had three condoms left. Just as she was going to change the subject to prevent his further embarrassment Fox continued his story. "I used to practice putting them on, before she and I broke up. We stayed good friends," his eyebrows furrowed, "until she died, that is." He suddenly slapped himself in the head with the hand attached to the arm that wasn't cuddling her to him. "ACK! Sorry, I always do that when I start talking about my relationship with Fara. Anyhow, I used to practice putting the things on. I got really good at it, too. To put them on, you have to have an erection. To do that, I would take my mind's image of Fara naked, and change her," he smiled sheepishly, looking into her electric blue eyes, "into you."

* * *

Medical bay, Great Fox

* * *

Falco woke up, scratches or bruises covering most of his body, forearm in a cast, laying on a medi-bed. He wasn't ENTIRLY sure on HOW he had gotten there, or even WHY he was there, but he knew it had a lot to do with large amounts of pain. He checked the cast. It already had two signatures on it already. Well, one signature and a stamp, if he was perfectly honest with himself.

R.O.B, the ship's robot, may have been one of the most advanced pieces of technowlegy in the system, but he could NOT use a pen. To stop him feeling left out, Slippy had made R.O.B a stamp, so he could sign things like casts and paperwork. The robot had chosen the design himself, and Falco had to admit, it was chosen with good taste. It was a heavy gothic font in 'deep blue'. Who would have guessed the robot have developed A.T (artificial taste) along with his A.I?

The other signature was quite long and quite scruffy, so Falco couldn't make it out at first. On closer inspection, he saw it was Peppy's, with a little message saying 'Get well soon. Your forearm is fractured in three places and you've sprained your wrist. Take it easy!' Nice of Peppy to explain why Falco had a cast in the first place.

Falco's stomach suddenly growled at him, causing him to check the clock. 1.36 p.m. Seeing as he HATED the food you got in the medi-bay, he got up (with great difficulty) and to the galley. On his way there, he tried to remember what happened to him to cause his arm to be mangled like it was. He remembered being in the launch bay, hearing a noise and then... blank. Then waking up in the medi-bay. Thinking about it too hard made his head hurt, so he let his mind wander...

Soon he was thinking about Katherine (or Katt) Monroe. He hadn't spoken to her in almost five years. Of course, last time they had spoken, they had spent more time kissing and just holding each other than talking. A few more months and they would have been in bed together, but she had suddenly had angsts about pregnancy and the like, so he had left. He made a promise to call her after he'd eaten. He still had her number, along with the locket she'd given him, never once taking it off. He opened it and inspected the photo inside. It was a photo of Falco and Katt in academy uniform, Katt sat on Falco's lap, Falco's arm's wrapped tightly around Katt's waist, his beak nuzzling her neck, her laughing. Falco sighed and held the picture close to his heart, murmuring to himself "Oh Katt, how I miss you..."

* * *

Fox's room, Great Fox

* * *

"So, let me get this strait," Krystal looked up at Fox from her position with her head on his chest, her ear just above his heart. "To get a halfway decent erection, you imagined your girlfriend completely naked, changed the colour of her fur, so she was blue like me instead of brown, then changed her features, and ended up with an image that looked like me, and one heck of a sore junior."

Fox simply sighed and nodded. It was nice, laying there, the lovely Krystal safe in his arms. Suddenly, she changed position slightly, moving her hips a little, stretching her back. Fox got a nice view down her top. His hormones raced. His crotch went completely numb.

Krystal suddenly felt a lump materialise in Fox's pants. She smiled slyly up at him. "Umm, Fox? Would you mind getting your junior out of my hip?" The vulpine blushed and sat up, the young vixen that had used him as a cushion a few seconds earlier rolled onto her feet. She stretched herself again. "I'm gonna get changed into something more" she looked over her shoulder at Fox, "substantial." She made her way to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." Fox's reply was automatic as he grabbed his shirt and a clean pair of boxers, then headed toward his bathroom. Once his pants were back on and his semen covered boxers were in the laundry basket, he washed his hands and splashed his face with water. He glanced at the clock. 1.59 p.m. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, at least she hadn't gouged his eyes out when he'd had an erection into her hip. He felt like punching himself in the bollocks for that chronic lack of self control, probably hard enough to stop them from working. But she taken it really well, and even said 'love you' as she left. He grinned and walked back into his room. What he he saw when he got in there almost gave him a heart attack.

Sat there, at the end of the bed, a small piece of white wood with green vanes, was Emerald. Only, Fox didn't know who it was. All he saw was a green vulpine with electric blue eyes, who looked remarkably like Krystal. Emerald smiled thinly. "Fox McCloud?" Fox nodded. "My name's Emerald, I'm Krystal's twin brother, and I'd like a CHAT, with you."

* * *

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

Well? What does everyone think? (Seriously though, please review.) As this is getting a little risqué, I'm upgrading from 'T' to 'M'.

I wasn't that good with time this week. Soz!

Since I'm at my dad's, which means I can't get at my E-mails, (plus I don't have enough time to wait for him to read and reply) we won't have any EDITOR'S INPUT this week.

I have a little competition for you lot. To enter, all you have to do is review me, give me an idea for a character and tell me: Which gender am I? (Yes, I do know if I'm a boy or a girl! Bit obvious don't you think?!) If there is more than one person who gets this right, I will write down all the names and pick a name at random. NO-ONE FROM MY SCHOOL MAY ENTER! If anyone who knows me enters, I will simply ignore your idea, as it is unfair on everyone else. For your characters, please inform me of their: first name, last name, age, gender, species, and whether you want them to be alive or not. (Yes, you can have a ghost character!)

Please review on all of the things you think went well, what you think needs improving, and don't forget to enter the competition. I'm dropping this story for next week, but might be continuing the week after. I'm expecting about... 2 people, to review.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi,

I am SO sorry this has taken so long!!! I've been working on another couple if stories. Time got away from me.

I'm giving you the rest of this chapter to refine your characters. This is an EPIC story. So I'm hoping you don't give up on it.

ANSWERING REVIEWS NOW.

Firstly, ninjafoxshadow. Yeah, I'm only just getting started with this, so stay put! (Not LITERALY, of course. You can go where you want between chapters.)

Secondly, WhisperingZelphyr. I'm REALY glad you like this. Plus, I'm gonna get Krystal to moan at her brother when she finds him. At least, I THINK I will.

Third is Kitetheblade. Yup, Fox is acting like a teenager, but quite a grown-up one. At least, I think he is.

Next we have jb1000. Yeah, Falco's pretty awesome. And I think perfect for Katt. I love that pairing. And I AM working on the ghosts. I DID get in the fact that Ruby has a sweet tooth, if you didn't notice. I'm working on the others a bit this time.

Then there's Thestarburstking. What are you, a criminologist from Criminal Minds? You are SO logical. I'm quite impressed, but also kinda scared.

Up next is ShadowFox0324. Yeah, cliffy. What, I like cliffies!!!

Next is Cyber Wolf-Prototype-001. OMG... I don't even know why I'm bothering...

Oh yay! SOTR! (A bunch of fury girls, scantily clad, rush in and start pawing and stroking one of our favorite reviewers. They strip the clothes from his body and leave him in his boxers. 1 stays behind, sat on his lap and stroking his hair.) Where did you go? And don't disregard your input! He could be used.

And now for AdamWestSlapDog. Thanks for the luck! I'm doing my best.

Next, we have SuperPansy. Um... you are officially DISQUALIFIED! What the hell??? I'm gonna put it up, because it's just that INSANE:

I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that a long time ago you got in a fight with the Jello king and you beat him so bestowed upon you a magic scepter that when you rub it on your toes it changes your gender so no one wins . . . except me.  
Since I'm the only one who won you and your scepter can read my mind and create my dude using my genus.  
But watch out for the Jello king may want a rematch to redeem its gelatinous being.

Can anyone see why I'm worried here? So I'm gonna just leave it at: YOU FREAK! And be done with it.

Back on track with Megazero111. I'm not that good, but people seem to like this story, so I keep it up.

Now for SkullFox. Lovely review. You're really inspiring, y'know that? You've done TONS of stories, yet you have time to read mine. Cool.

Um... Where'd I put the list? Oh yeah, here it is. Next is mysticflare. Here's your more. I promise, I did my best.

Second to last is KrzyKrn K. ?Um, kinda obvious that I haven't dropped this one. It's just, this chapter is really long... kinda.

Last but not least, The Lammynator! (and Justen Tisang) Short, sweet, and to the point. Like it.

Now, I'm gonna get on with the story.

Oh, and listen to "Too Shy" by "Kadgagoogoo"

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.

---

Chapter 4: The Arrangement.

---

Krystal stared at the condom in her hand. She honestly didn't know what had come over her. She'd just slipped one down her bra when Fox wasn't looking, thinking, _Just in case..._

She started to think about Fox's muscle-bound chest, the way her tongue felt when it ran over his neck, his muscular arms wrapped around her, his hand gently caressing her behind. It made the condom seem necessary in the near future.

Suddenly, there was another presence in the room.

Flare wandered through the wardrobe, smiling in a 'I saw you do something naughty' way. "I thought you wouldn't have gone NEAR another guy after what happened last time!"

Krystal rested her hands on her hands on her hips. "And I thought YOU promised not to meddle! I could SENCE you there, watching me and Fox!" She smiled and held her arms out, hands balled into fists, signifying she wanted a hug from her oldest and dearest friend.

Flare cocked her head, thoughtful look on her face, as if wondering if Krystal deserved a hug. Then she embraced the vixen warmly. "Hey, look on the bright side! I don't meddle them them AWAY, unlike SOME spirits I could mention."

Krystal pulled away slightly, still gripping Flare's elbows, as Flare was in her (relatively) solid form. The vixen cocked her head and knitted her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Flare? WHO are you talking about, Flare?!?"

Flare looked away nervously. "Well... OK, don't go nuts or anything, but I think I might have seen some avian feathers stuck to the heel of Emerald's boot."

Krystal took a long, calming breath. She let go of Flare's elbows and turned to her set of drawers, opening the middle on e to get the top she would wear for the rest of the day. "Well, I'll just have to have a word with Mr. 'I refuse to let my sister have a half-way decent love life' a little later. But right now," She grabbed a gray, short-sleeved, low-cut top embroidered with the silhouette of a pouting pixie, "I have to get CHANGED!"

---

Fox's room, the Great Fox.

---

Fox and Emerald sat at the end of Fox's bed. Emerald fas fiddling with a short,white pole with green veins (he'd brought it with him), and Fox was thinking about the small speech Emerald had just made.

Fox was the first to speak. "OK. Let me get this strait. You are Krystal's twin brother, and you've been dead for just over a year. Krystal's been hurt before, and you don't want it to happen again. You have no real objection to me, but you think that me and Krystal are taking things a _little_ too fast, so you're asking me to slow things up a bit." He looked at Emerald. "Am I right?"

Emerald sighed. "Yeah, pretty much." He looked blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Tell me: how many ghosts have you seen on this ship?"

Fox blinked. Why ask how many ghosts he'd seen? But, it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Would it? "Uh... 2, including you. Wait!" He closed his eyes, trying to remember a particular memory. "Just... just after Fara... died... I thought I saw her... in the laundry room..."

Emerald raised a questioning eyebrow. "WHAT was she doing in the LAUNDRY ROOM?!?"

The orange vulpine chuckled. "You won't believe this... she was re-wiring the dryer. The thing had stopped working a couple of years before, but it's worked ever since!" He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

The ghost nodded silently, smiled, then stood up. "I best be off. I'll be missed otherwise. I'm glad we could talk."

As he walked strait through the door, Emerald dropped the smile. Another ghost. A female ghost. He had to find her. Sure, it meant he was still outnumbered, and no, he didn't have a CLUE what she looked like, but it was some new company. If he could JUST keep her away from the others, he could re-invent himself in front of her. If she was still here, that is. He set off in a random direction to search for her.

---

Falco's room, the Great Fox.

---

Falco adjusted the Gods awful sling as the vid phone rang. He waited anxiously for someone on the other end to answer.

After a moment, the face of a young, pink feline with blue eyes, white hair and a tan muzzle appeared on screen. "Hello? Oh my- Falco!" She grinned at him, until she caught sight of the cast. "What the HELL happened to your arm?!?"

Falco assumed a cocky grin. "Heya Katt, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," she cooed, then pointed at the cast and demanded, "now what's with the arm."

"Well, duh, I broke my arm!"

"Yeah, but HOW?"

"Believe me, Katt, if I knew, I'd tell ya. Just listen," he held up one feathered hand, "I didn't call to get in a huge fight with you." He looked away, then back up with honest eyes. "I miss you, I really do."

"Oh Falco..." She touched a few fingers of her right hand to the screen, a spot on her ring finger glinting slightly. Falco returned the gesture. "I miss you... SO much..." She started to tear up.

"C'mon now, none of that!" Falco smiled. "Look, I'm back on Corneria in a month, and my busted arm should be better by then. You wanna, I dunno, get together somewhere?"

"Yeah.." Katt started to fiddle with the blue engagement ring she wore. "In my opinion, purity sucks, ya know that?" She gave him a seductive wink. "You REALLY need to stake your claim on me, before someone steals me."

Falco sighed and pulled up a chair. "You really DO know how to set a guy erect, don't you?!

"Well, I'd ask for a sneak preview, but my Mom might walk in unannounced. She does that."

The avian laughed and the conversation slowly drifted to other, cleaner things.

---

It was midnight. The haunting hour. Not that Emerald was really in the right sort of mood for haunting. He'd been searching all afternoon for the Phoenix woman. No sign of her. He had a good mind to go and wake that LYING Fox McCloud with some of his most painful memories. The spectral vulpine stopped...

...and heard 3 extra footfalls behind him.

Emerald spun to see a nutmeg vixen, looking about about eighteen or nineteen years old, with mesmerizing jade eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, pail blue t-shirt, covered by a short-sleeve pink one, baggy blue jeans and black boots.

She gave him a radiant, yet cheeky grin. "Well it took you long enough!"

Emerald blinked in confusion. "Huh? Wha?"

The vixen sauntered over to him and stroked his cheek gently. "I've been following you all afternoon. You almost caught me three times. I have to hand it to you," she pressed him against a wall, "you're a great tracker." She kissed him fiercely on the lips. When they parted, she stayed close to him. "My name's Fara Phoenix. What's your's?"

"Emerald..." He swallowed. Hard. Up until today, he hadn't known it was possible for ghosts to get erections. But it was happening to him now, and he was enjoying one himself.

Fara placed her lips next to the soft flesh of his inner-ear and whispered, "Well, HUNTER Emerald," it was a voice that could, and did, send pleasant shivers up and down his spine, "why don't you follow me, and I'll show you my... inner sanctum."

Now, it's not common knowledge this, but ghosts CAN loose consciousness. They can sleep, they can dream, they can even faint.

Which is exactly what Emerald did at that point. He passed out, as the stress of all this sudden sexual attention had overwhelmed his mind. His eyes closed and he fell backwards, strait through the wall, landing in a spectral heap.

Fara followed him and settled down next to him, curling her legs underneath her and laying her tail on top. "It's OK," she whispered. "I can wait."

---

AUTHOR'S INPUT: Hi hi,

So? Worth the wait? No? TOUGH!!! I'm a year 10 now. Plus- _COUGH COUGH COUGH_- I've been poorly!

Sorry, pity sandwiches all round. My bad. That's all I got for now.

Bye byes,

Timid Vulpine.


End file.
